cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Centurion Brotherhood
category:Alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:red;" | TCB Motto: None |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Team Color || Pink |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Founders || King Xander the Only and Sir Nick of Jess |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Date Founded || October 15, 2007 |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Pink Team Senator || Sir Nick of Jess |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:red;" | The Patriarchy |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Patriarchus Diplomatiae || King Xander the Only |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Patriarchus Communis || Sir Nick of Jess |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Patriarchus Belli || Askar Ivanovich |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:red;" | Centurion Government |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Head of the Corps Diplomatique || King Najibbles |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Czar of Internal || Cowboy Cornholio |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | General Chief of Staff || punkman1293 |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Education || Czaress Jana |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Recruiting || King-a-ling |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Finance || Shamrock Rovers |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Technology || 890765 |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Commerce || Mayor |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Commissioner of Intelligence || carolina d boy |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:red;" | Foreign Affairs |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Treaties || TCB Foreign Relations |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:red;" | More Information |- | style="background:#F77C7C;" | Links | * The TCB Forums * TCB IRC * Member Sign-Up * Diplomat Sign-Up |- |} History The Centurion Brotherhood was founded in mid October of 2007. The alliance draws its lineage from the Centurion Defense Cell and The Brotherhood. For a complete history, visit the TCB History page. Charter of The Centurion Brotherhood I – Preamble Article I. The Centurion Brotherhood is a multi-colored alliance, focusing its efforts on the Pink sphere. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this constitution. II – Membership and Rights Article I. The Centurion Brotherhood retains control over the following Alliance Affiliations: The Centurion Brotherhood, TCB, TCB Applicant and Centurion Academy. Article II. Admission to the alliance will be granted once the applicant nation has satisfied the terms set forth in the Admissions Act. Article III. All members of the alliance have the right to free speech. The alliance forums are provided specifically to exercise this right. The forum may be used to speak one’s mind, express concern, suggest improvements, and other such activities. It is the solemn wish of The Centurion Brotherhood that censorship is never a concern within the alliance. Article IV. All members of the alliance have the right to leave the alliance at anytime. However, it is courteous to submit a letter of resignation to the government. Article V. All members of the alliance have the right to have their crimes addressed fairly. Internal Affairs is responsible for dealing with all trial and punishment. Article VI. All members of the alliance are expected to treat their fellow members with respect at all times, and on all channels of communication, including the alliance forums, the Cyber Nations forums, and the alliance IRC channels. III – Legislative Organization Article I. The Legislative branch of the government is devised of two parts: the Congress and the Senate. Article II. The Congress is the council of the general membership. As such, all members of the alliance are members of Congress. It is the duty of the Congress to bring forth and discuss general issues concerning the alliance. Once issues are debated, a voting period of x days (x = 3 + y days, where y = any number greater than or equal to zero) will ensue where Congress votes on matters, after which the issue moves onto senate to be voted on there. The Patriarchus Communis will lead Congressional debates, and may appoint others to assist in this. Article III. The Senate is the high governing body of the alliance. It consists of the Patriarchy and six elected senators. It is the job of the Senate to finalize and vote on congressional bills. Senate also has the power to veto or override congressional bills with a vote. Section i. The number of Senators may be increased by a Senate Augmentation Vote. Section ii. Patriarchs may be removed with a Vote of No Confidence, provided that the other two Patriarchs agree that the vote is required. Section iii. In times of war, absolute power may be given to the Patriarchy to ensure fast execution of orders through a War Measures Vote. Power is returned to normal after war has ended. Article IV. All elected senate seats are filled in accordance to the Elections Act. Article V. Repeatedly inactive senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the senate for updates at least once in a two day span. Section i. Inactive senators will be replaced by the first runner-up in the previous election. Article VI. Voting standards are defined below. Section i. Congressional bills are passed with a 2/3 majority. Section ii. Senate vetoes are passed with a 2/3 majority. Section iii. Charter amendments are passed with an 8/9 majority. Section iv. Act amendments are passed with a 7/9 majority. Section v. A Vote of No Confidence is passed with a 7/9 majority. Section vi. A Senate Augmentation Vote is passed with a 2/3 majority. Section vii. A War Measures Vote is passed with a 2/3 majority. IV – Executive Organization Article I. The Patriarchy is the ruling body of the alliance. It controls the operations of the alliance. It consists of the Patriarchus Communis (Triumvir of Internal Affairs), the Patriarchus Diplomatiae (Triumvir of Foreign Affairs), and the Patriarchus Belli (Triumvir of War). Article II. All Patriarchs are rulers for life. Should one of them step down from their position, the other two shall work in coalition to appoint a replacement. Article III. The Patriarchy will appoint Ministers and other support staff to help run each part of the alliance. V – Defensive Stances Article I. In the event of an aggressive attack on an alliance member, financial reparations will be sought. If reparations may not be obtained, then military action will take place. Article II. Espionage of any form against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the espionage will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. Article III. Tech-raiding against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the tech-raiding will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. Article IV. The use of nuclear weapons against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the nuking will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. Article V. The members of the alliance are permitted to participate in military actions as described in the War Act. Article VI. Punishment for internal crimes will be outline in the Sentencing Act. VI – External Documents Article I. The following documents, located externally from the Charter, shall provide further clarification of laws. Section i. The Admissions Act contains information on entry to the alliance. Section ii. The Elections Act contains information on Senate election procedures. Section iii. The War Act describes the ways in which our alliance conducts military actions. Section iv. The Sentencing Act contains information on how internal crimes are dealt with. Section v. The Charter Amendments document will show a history of Charter Amendments. VII – Final Provisions Article I. The King will choose the Patriarchs by Royal Edict as his last official act. Article II. As the last King of the alliance, King Xander the Only will retain the status of Rex Emeritus. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood